


Christmas Lights

by taetastic



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, a drabble written last christmas, cross posting from AFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetastic/pseuds/taetastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The streets are almost completely empty, and the sidewalk is covered in fresh snow. Their footsteps are the first to mark the untouched snow in their path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

###### 

Taekwoon huffs, and watches as his breath comes out in a white puff of air. Hakyeon’s hold on his hand is warm as he drags him forward, but every other part of him is stiff because of the cold. He’s tired, annoyed, cold, and ridiculously hungry, but he doesn’t say a word. Hakyeon probably knows he’s annoyed, but the older man still drags him outside and into the cold night. The streets are almost completely empty, and the sidewalk is covered in fresh snow. Their footsteps are the first to mark the untouched snow in their path.

He regrets not grabbing more than just a heavy coat, because the biting wind is hitting his exposed ears and neck and he feels like he’ll get frost bite any second. But he had no idea Hakyeon planned to drag him out this far just to see some Christmas lights at 3am.

“We’re almost there, Taekwoonie. We passed by these lights on the way home, but I didn’t get a good look at them.” Hakyeon speaks out of the blue, as though he had read Taekwoon’s mind (It’s a little freaky how he does that. Convenient sometimes, when Taekwoon doesn’t want to speak, but still freaky).

He doesn’t say anything and Hakyeon probably doesn’t expect him to. This isn’t the first time Hakyeon has dragged him out in the middle of the night to do something spontaneous and it probably isn’t the last. He huffs in annoyance and resists the urge to pull his hand out of Hakyeon’s and run back to the dorm where their bandmates are all curled up warmly under their blankets. He’s almost tempted to do just that until Hakyeon finally comes to a halt and Taekwoon collides with his back with a soft ‘oomf.’

He moves to Hakyeon’s side, and grasps his hand a little tighter, hoping he can somehow steal some of Hakyeon’s warmth. He shoves his other bare hand in his pocket and looks up at the Christmas lights Hakyeon had been so excited to see. Before him is a long pathway, with small trees lining down each side. Each tree is wrapped in lights of all different colors; red, green, blue, gold. It is quite pretty. He sighs, tries to clear his mind, and let’s himself enjoy the pretty sight and the warmth of Hakyeon’s hand for a moment.

When he looks over, he sees that Hakyeon is smiling, and then he can’t bring himself to look away. The older man stares at the Christmas lights in childish awe, his face illuminated by the bright lights. Taekwoon watches the different colors reflect in Hakyeon’s eyes as the older man stares forward. The gold lights make it look like there are stars in his eyes and Taekwoon’s breath catches in his throat because the sight of a grinning starry-eyed Hakyeon is a little too much for him.

He can’t say the Christmas lights make coming out in this weather worth it, but the sight before him definitely does.

He hates these moments when he is struck by how beautiful Hakyeon is because it catches him off guard and and he feels ridiculously embarrassed. At least the cold is an excuse for his rosy cheeks.

Hakyeon turns toward him, still grinning and eyes still shining, and his breath catches again but he disguises with a fake cough. The smile slides from Hakyeon’s lips slightly as his eyes take in Taekwoon’s appearance. “You didn’t even wear a scarf. Or a hat. Why didn’t you say something?” Hakyeon purses his lips and stares at him with both disapproval and a little guilt. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Hm,” he shrugs.

Hakyeon sighs and starts to unravel the scarf wrapped around his own neck. He feels the warmth radiating off of Hakyeon when the older man steps closer and throws the scarf around his neck. Hakyeon wraps the scarf around both of their necks, inching closer until their chests are touching and Taekwoon’s cheeks are burning in embarrassment. He’s once again grateful for the cold wind that has caused both of their cheeks and noses to grow red. Hakyeon has to reach up a bit and stand on his tiptoes to get the scarf around him, and he can’t help but feel a little amused. The height difference between them isn’t much, but it’s enough that the scarf is tilted down just slightly from his neck. He glances around, just to be sure there is no else around. They’re being stupid, acting so intimate out in the open like this, but he can’t bring himself to push Hakyeon away.

Hakyeon smiles again. “There,” he says, satisfied. He glances at the lights again. “It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

Taekwoon takes a moment to answer, and when he finally speaks, he doesn’t look away from Hakyeon’s face. “Yes.”

“Hey, Taekwoon?”

“Hm?”

“Can you close your eyes for a second?”

He hesitates because he’s not sure exactly what Hakyeon will do, but he trusts him not to do anything too stupid. So he complies and lets his eyes fall shut.  
It’s only second later that he feels cold, smooth lips on his own.

His eyes fly open and pulls away, not because it’s unpleasant but because he wasn’t quite expecting it. Hakyeon grins, looking pleased with himself. “Sorry, you just looked so cute. I couldn’t help myself.”

He grumbles in embarrassment and Hakyeon just laughs softly. They’re still close enough that he can feel Hakyeon’s breath on his neck and he shivers at the sensation.

He doesn’t think the cold is a good enough excuse for how red his face is this time.


End file.
